Ophira the Weirdest Demigod
by Elfera
Summary: There's a new demigod in CHB. Well actally there are six new ones. Plus a famous person. It's K plus for now.


**Me:First chapter where you can meet Ophira. The person who sings w-a-a-a-a-y too much. **

**Nico:And weird is right.**

**Me:Yeah. Though she's awesome! :{D**

**Nico:Weird.**

**Me:Oh by the way. **

Ophira, Jacinda, and Fotini were sitting around the lake. With the boys, Ethan, Timon, and Hamon. Then Timon said. "Why do we have to be here? I don't like it." The other boys nodded, and then the girls said. "We like it here." Then Ophira stood up.

**Ophira**

**Iowa, town**  
**My heart's devotion**  
**Let it sink back in the ocean**  
**Always the blizzerds blowing**  
**Always the population growing**  
**And the money owing**  
**And the sunlight streaming**  
**And the natives steaming**  
**I like the island long**  
**Smoke on your pipe**  
**And put that in!**

**GIRLS**  
**I like to be in Camp Half-Blood**  
**Okay by me in Camp Half-Blood**  
**Everything free in Camp Half-Blood.**

**Ethan**  
**For a small fee in Camp Half-Blood.**

**Ophira**  
**Getting a knife is so nice**

**Ethan**  
**They train you to kill with it**

**Jacinda**  
**I have my own sword, and sheild**

**Hamon**  
**What will you have though to use it?**

**Ophira**

**Campers bloom in Camp Half-Blood.**

**Jacinda**  
**Half-bloods train in Camp Half-Blood**

**Fotina**

**Survival booms in Camp Half-Blood**

**BOYS**  
**Twelve in a room in Camp Half-Blood**

**Ophira**  
**Lots of new fighting with more help**

**Ethan**  
**Lots of kids kicking in our face**

**Ophira**  
**I'll get a new sharp knife**

**Ethan**  
**Better get rid of your crazy.**

**Ophira**  
**Life can be bright in Camp Half-Blood**

**BOYS**  
**If you can fight in Camp Half-Blood**

**GIRLS**  
**Life is all right in Camp Half-Blood**

**BOYS**  
**If you're all trained in Camp Half-Blood**

**GIRLS**  
**Here you are free and you have pride**

**BOYS**  
**Long as you stay on your own side**

**GIRLS**  
**Free to be anything you choose**

**BOYS**  
**Trained to kill monsters and people**

**Ethan**  
**Everywhere filled in Camp Half-Blood**  
**Organized fights in Camp Half-Blood**  
**Terrible time in Camp Half-Blood**

**Ophira**  
**You forget I'm in Camp Half-Blood**

**Ethan**  
**I think I'll go back to Rolly**

**Ophira**  
**I know a boat you can get on**

**Girls (spoken)**

**Bye-Bye**

**Ethan (sing)**  
**Everyone there will give big cheer!**

**Ophira**

**Everywhere there will be monsters**

The boys then sighed. "Fine we'll stay." And the girls smiled.

* * *

The sun came up, and . . . "Get up!" Ophira groaned then just drew the blankets over her head. Then at that moment the sheets were yanked from her head. She blinked her eyes, and was staring in Ethan's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled at her. "Go away" she muttered. Then Ethan stole her sheets. She then sat up. "You are so evil. It's a good thing your cute."

Ophira took her glasses, and put them on. Then she hopped out of her bed. There was more room in the Hermes cabin now that the gods were claiming their children. Ophira, and her friends plus the boys haven't been claimed yet. Though they were waiting for the day to be claimed. Then they went to breakfest. While Ophira was complaining about the no internet, and waking up early. After giving stuff to the gods, they digged in. Then all the sudden a there was a golden laurel wreath above Hamon's head.

Everyone gaped at it, yet he didn't notice. He was bathed in a golden glow. Then he noticed us looking at him. "What?" He asked "Nike" Ophira said. "Hamon your mother is Nike." That's when what should appear over Jacinda's head, but a dove sign. Ophira smiled "Well you do change your crush all the time." Jacinda blushed. Then above Timon's head was the sign of Hermes. A.K.A there was winged shoe above his head. Then a poppy stem appeared over Fotina's head. Then a grape vine appeared over Ethan's head.

At that moment breakfest was over. We all left for it was the weekend, and like school the weekdays are free. I decided to clobber some dummies. Then I started to sing a song I love.

**Ophira  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.**

**I feel charming,**  
**Oh, so charming**  
**It's alarming how charming I feel!**  
**And so pretty**  
**That I hardly can believe I'm real.**

**See the pretty girl in that mirror there:**  
**Who can that attractive girl be?**  
**Such a pretty face,**  
**Such a pretty dress,**  
**Such a pretty smile,**  
**Such a pretty me!**

**I feel stunning**  
**And entrancing,**  
**Feel like running and dancing for joy,**  
**For I'm loved**  
**By a pretty wonderful boy!**

**Then my friends came in, and joined in.**

**GIRLS**  
**Have you met my good friend Ophira,**  
**The craziest girl on the block?**  
**You'll know her the minute you see her,**  
**She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.**

**She thinks she's in love.**  
**She thinks she's in Spain.**  
**She isn't in love,**  
**She's merely insane.**

**It must be the heat**  
**Or some rare disease,**  
**Or too much to eat**  
**Or maybe it's fleas.**

**Keep away from her,**  
**Send for Ethan!**  
**This is not the**  
**Ophira we know!**

**Modest and pure,**  
**Polite and refined,**  
**Well-bred and mature**  
**And out of her mind!**

**Ophira**  
**I feel pretty,**  
**Oh, so pretty**  
**That the city should give me its key.**  
**A committee**  
**Should be organized to honor me.**

**GIRLS**  
**La la la la . . .**

**Ophira**  
**I feel dizzy,**  
**I feel sunny,**  
**I feel fizzy and funny and fine,**  
**And so pretty,**  
**Miss America can just resign!**

**GIRLS**  
**La la la la . . .**

**Ophira**  
**See the pretty girl in that mirror there:**

**GIRLS**  
**What mirror where?**

**Ophira**  
**Who can that attractive girl be?**

**GIRLS**  
**Which? What? Where? Whom?**

**Ophira**  
**Such a pretty face,**  
**Such a pretty dress,**  
**Such a pretty smile,**  
**Such a pretty me!**

**GIRLS**  
**Such a pretty me!**

**ALL**  
**I feel stunning**  
**And entrancing,**  
**Feel like running and dancing for joy,**  
**For I'm loved**  
**By a pretty wonderful boy!**

I smiled at them. "So how are your cabins?" Jacinda smiled.

"Amazing!" At that moment Chiron trotted up.

"How's the training going?" I smiled "Swell Chiron." Then all the sudden my skin was in a black glow. I looked above my head, and saw a mint leaf.

"Hmmm. Wasn't exspecting that." I said. While Chiron stared.

"Hades?" He said, and I shrugged. "He's awesome."

**Me:Well what cha think people?**

**Nico:Oh great. I got a crazy sister!**

**Me:At least I didn't give you an OOC! **

**Nico:Yeah I guess that's good.**

**Me:ADIO! STAY OUT OF THE NEWSPAPERS!**


End file.
